


I never knew love

by RefinedEvilPanda



Category: A Different World, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefinedEvilPanda/pseuds/RefinedEvilPanda
Summary: After hearing Damon's Letter, Bonnie is having second thoughts on if she wants to Marry Enzo.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	I never knew love

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to share the first fic I ever published, written in 2017! Hope you all like it! No ADW characters appear in this, but its is heavily inspired by the greatest scene in TV history!

It all started with that freaking letter! Everything I had try to forget, everything that I wanted to leave in 1994 every feeling that I thought was gone, when Damon told me that he still wanted Elena , came rushing back to the surface. And it was all because of that stupid letter! That stupid, dumb, wonderful, thoughtful, loving, beautiful, everything that I’ve wanted to hear him say, and then some, letter.  
I’ve been thinking of that letter for months, I’ve been thinking of the hug we shared after that, and the kiss. And the almost taking it too far hot and heavy make out session. It’s all I’ve been able to think about. DAMONS been all I’ve been able to think about and 4 years ago that would’ve been just fine. Now, 1 week from my wedding day to my fiancé Enzo and I’m questioning everything!  
Don’t get me wrong, I love Enzo, and I have loved him for 3 years. But I never stopped loving Damon. And for this last 3 months I can’t help but remember the good times. From fighting supernatural bad guys, to hanging with the crew, to just chilling by ourselves. Watching Netflix, me nestled in between his legs with my back to his chest, quoting A Different World, and him pretending to not like the show at all, saying that he didn’t want to watch it when it was on the first time, during the first season, to him tearing up at the series finale and trying to hide it from me. That night we had fun, him chasing me with the bowl of popcorn and me calling him “Dwayne” all night, while using my magic to hit him with my abundance of throw pillows. That night we cuddled in my bed and I admitted to him that I always wanted to be loved like Whitley, and that it was my dream to one day find my Dwayne. Some one who would see me for me and not as Caroline and Elena’s friend. Damon kissed my forehead and held me close, and promised me that I would be his Whitley. Always. That night we made love for the first time and I truly felt every inch of his promise with every kiss and touch and caress; and I just knew that he’d always want only me.  
That is till Elena switched back into town. Now Elena and I had been best friends until she’d turned into a vampire. Then we started to drift, and she started to throw herself onto Damon more and more, it was unhealthy. And I didn’t like it. I’m not sure if it was because I had seen something in Damon and I had gotten jealous, or if I was genuinely concerned, but I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I saw her attached to Damons side like a leech.  
What ended our friendship was how she acted when Damon got sucked out of 1994 before I did. It was almost as if she wanted me to stay there, she didn’t seem to put in any real effort into helping to get me out, although I had risked my life time and time again to save her life! And I was sick of it! I wast tired of being the token and stepped to her about it. She went all cry baby and cried to Damon about how I was wrong and just jealous of her and he told her that I was right. She broke up with him that night, and soon moved to Denver, claiming that she needed to get away from everything. That night Damon came to my apartment and told me everything. We drank bourbon and just talked about life. I let him vent and after about 4 glasses of bourbon Damon admitted to me that he had wanted me first. Before he set eyes on Elena, he had always wanted me. But I wasn’t interested in being with a vampire, let alone a vampire that tried to kill me. But he was so wrong. I had had feelings for Damon from the beginning, and I never let go of them. And 1994 only made them stronger. When Damon got up from my couch that night he stretched, and I walked him to the door. As he left, he turned around, grabbed me face and whispered “Thanks for everything Bon Bon.” Then he leaned down and kissed me. I pulled backed shocked, and Damon looked at me, winked and said “don’t pretend like that didn’t happen in 1994” and before I could blush, he was gone.  
When Elena came back, everything was fine, until she invited Damon to dinner. Till this day I don’t know what was said, all I know is that Damon came home and everything was different. He was slowly turning back into Elenas lapdog and I couldn’t stand it. Then one day he came to my house and told me that he was still in love with Elena, and that he wanted her, and not me. I was crushed. I didn’t even give him a goodbye, I just slammed the door in his face, laid in my bed and cried Into Miss Cuddles all night.  
Time passed and I started to heal. When I had gotten news that Elena had pissed of the wrong people in New Orleans, and was now dead, I grieved for a day and went back to my schedule. When I would get calls from Damon apologizing, I would ignore them, I would listen to the voicemail and then deleted it. Eventually I blocked his number. When he sent me a letter via snail mail, I burned it. I started to heal and soon I met Enzo.  
Enzo made me feel alive. Enzo made me feel beautiful, and Enzo made me feel like I was Whitley in this life and that was important. Everything was great. Until Damon showed up, and read me the letter he had written me.  
He had explained everything that had happened, how Elena had given him a potion and the effects didn’t wear off until she died. He explained how much I meant to him, and he explained how in him trying to make me feel like Whitley, he understood what it felt like to be Dwayne, in every aspect. And I was brought to tears. Then I wisened up and told him that I couldn’t do this, not a week before my wedding.  
That week I pondered and I prayed. It wasn’t lost on me that my relationship with Damon truly did start to take on an A Different World parallel. I had to think long and hard in what I wanted to do. And in the end I made my choice. I think.  
The day of my wedding was filled with emotions. My mom was there to help me get ready, and so was Caroline and Lucy. I looked in the mirror at myself and was certain that I was ready to be Mrs. Bonnie Sal–Saint John. I was marrying Enzo because I loved him. I was sure if it. The ceremony started and that all went off without a hitch. When it was time for the vows I froze. I couldn’t help but see Damon in the features of Enzo, from the long hair to the pale skin, to the blue eyes. But then I realized that those weren’t the eyes that I wanted to look at for the rest of my life. That that wasn’t the hair I wanted to run my fingers through every morning. That although I had serious love for the man in front of me, he wasn’t MY MAN!  
“Do you?” A familiar taunting voice came from the back of the church.  
“ Huh?” A collective confused voice rose from the crowd, but I knew exactly what was happening  
“Do you Bonnie take me Damon from this day forth, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer?”  
“ what the bloody world are you doing man!?” Enzo asked, just barely containing his Vampire face  
“I’m sorry Enzo, but I love her” Damon answered. I was waiting for those final words. I was stuck but I somehow knew those words would help me. Would confirm that Damon just wasn’t being a jerk.  
“Baby, please? Please!?” Damon whispered. It was real. And it felt so good and in that moment I was so happy that I couldn’t help but smile as I turned around and said “ I do!”  
As I was scooped up in his arms, and I looked into those familiar, safe ice blue eyes I knew that I had found my Dwayne, and that I would always be his Whitley.


End file.
